Jerza Week!
by divk
Summary: 8 one Jerza one shots! One added every day 5/26 to 6/2. Enjoy and happy Jerza week! Some mature themes!


Jellal was always shy. Even as chilldren, he'd furiously blush and always offer small smiles to those who complimented him. He was often embarrassed when that happened, and stared down at his feet.

Now, at the age of twenty-six, I could still see the remains of those traits in him, even in the smallest things, like how he walked. Of course, that changed a bit, with his blindness. He used to walk with long, slightly daring steps. Now, unsure of where he treads, he takes small, careful steps, usually gripping the shoulder or hand of whoever walks beside him. He still hasn't gotten used to his disability, a week after battling the Oracion Seis, but I know he can do it.

I've had a lot of time to think about him and all he stands for. As a child, he stood for hope. While possessed, he stood for cruelty. After his memory loss, he stood for innocence. When he recovered his memory, he stood for guilt. That will never be gone, the guilt. I see it in every move he makes. But now, now what does he stand for?

After the Grand Magic Games, Meredy and his new 'aquaintances', the Oracion Seis, turned to Fairy Tail. Severely injured, they obviously needed help. The Oracion Seis made a quick, full, recovery thanks to Wendy, Chelia, and Porlycusia. But even with Chelia exhausting herself day after day, even with Wendy's quiet sobs, and even after Porlycusia's long hours spent at Fairy Tail's infirmary, they couldn't restore his sight.

I don't know if that's the worst part; it might be that Jellal didn't even want it back. "I beat the Oracion Seis without my sight, so I can manage," he assured everyone who asked. They refused to listen, though.

Now, he resides with me. It's his first day out of the infirmary, but it's kind of cute, seeing him stumble around and blush. I can always see the weight of guilt that bores down on his aching shoulders, but sometimes we can both ignore it.

I give a few short, loud raps on the door of my room before opening it and taking a step in, to find Jellal sitting up on the futon I've provided for him. He's such an idiot for refusing to take my bed. I could have just slept on the futon with him on the bed if it bothered him so.

"Erza," he breathed, his face turned in my general direction. I try not to leave him alone for too long, especially considering that he might accidentally bump into one of my spare armor sets and cut his leg off.

"Hi," I smiled, setting down a grocery bag. It has a few sweets in it, a surprise in hopes of getting both of our spirits up. I take a seat on the other side of the futon, chocolate bar in hand. "I brought chocolate."

He grins, and I almost can't see the guilt in it. He's reluctant acceepting things from me, but I see that he tries to do it to make me happy. Idiot. "What kind?"

I didn't pay attention to what I took, honestly, I was just nervous and hoping to cheer him up. First day out of the hospital for him, and the jitters had almost taken over my limbs. I read the label on it: "Dark chocolate. I know I grabbed some white and milk chocolate, too, so you can have one of those if you'd like."

"I'm good with dark," he replied, a sexy smile lighting up his face. He is sexy, honestly. The tattoo on his face nearly makes me sweat. Oh, who am I kidding? It kind of does make me sweat.

I toss the bar of chocolate towards him, and he catches it with some difficulty. He carefully unwraps it, allowing me to admire his calloused, nimble hands. His wonderful, sculpted lips take a bite and I think I'm enjoying the show more than he's enjoying the chocolate. In a burst of lust and passion, I lean across the futon and place my hands on his strong, hard, shoulders. _He's so fucking hot._

He freezes, midchew, and his cheeks get so red, they steal the spotlight from my hair. "Erza?" Jellal asks.

I press my face closer and closer to the side of his, until my lip skims his earlobe. "Mind if I have a bite of that?' I ask, electricity coursing through my veins, my heartbeat going a million miles an hour.

"Uh, sure," Jellal replies, but before he has a chance to offer it to me, I give a small bite to his lower lip and kiss him. His eyes instinctively close, and I hear the chocolate in his hand, forgotten, drop to the floor. I also close my eyes to concentrate on the rich taste of the chocolate. It had already melted in his mouth, so it was nice and warm when my tongue skimmed his, stealing what he thought was his own. I was nearly shaking with energy, and sweating more than I could believe. What was it about him that absolutely ravaged my heart?

He was so in shock, he didn't bother to wrestle my tongue with his own over dominance. It was mostly one sided, but I explore his mouth, examining it for traces of chocolate I may have missed. After what seemed like all too short, I broke the kiss as we both gasp for air.

"Erza," he murmured sexily. Beads of sweat trickled from his forehead to his chin. "We shouldn't," He murmured, his lips skimming my neck, which I tilted to give him a better angle. I gave a loud moan, and heard him sigh with pleasure.

"But we will," I whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. I tugged on his shirt, but he pulled me into another long, passionate kiss before removing it.

I can't help but gasp. Scars are etched all over him. His taught, hard muscles are as impressive as his calloused, scarred abdomen. I run my fingers over his beautiful, amazing skin and feel every rise, every fall, that the scars have etched onto him. He's so beautiful, but I can't lie and say I wan't confused and even afraid for that moment. "When?" I ask, gesturing to the long, rough ghost of a gash that's only memory was embeded onto his skin.

His mouth is set in a hard frown when he says, "Over the course of my life, you'd expect that someone lie me would acquire these," He runs a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of the way. I take my time to lean in and kiss him and his scars. The scars aren't particularly good or special, but everything that's part of him is beautiful. He gives a small smile in retaliation to what I've just done.

"You're so sexy when your hair's like that," I reply, trying to shake off the gloomy mood. He picks up on what I say.

"You'd be sexier without that shirt on," He retorts, winking, and it wouldn't make a difference whether I hid my cheeks behind my hair, considering they're the same color now.

Still trying to keep my cool, I yank off the blouse, taking no more than a second to undo each button. My arms shake as I do. I've never done this before, and I'm really nervous. I have to look down to remember what bra I'm wearing. It's white, nothing so fancy, becides the white bow in the middle and the back of it, made out of lace.

If I thought I gasped when I saw him shirtless, I don't know what I heard when he saw me. "You're so, so, beautiful. You're so fucking sexy," He groans, kissing my neck, and leaving a trail to my stomach. Each kiss is fire, searing into my skin, always flickering, and making my heart skip a beat. I carefully undo my bra, tossing the white fabric somewhere I don't really care.

He immedeately kisses me, and this time we do fight for dominance. Our tongues wrestle as my hands cup the back of his head, stroking every lock of hair. Eventually, I gladly lose as his tongue explores my mouth.

When I break the kiss, we're so close, we breathe the same air. My chest heaves as I rest my forehead against him, opening my eyes only to see him grinning. Before I can guess what he's up to, I feel a finger on my nipple and moan with pleasure. "Jellal," I murmur, as he strokes my nipples in small circles repetitively. He gives short, pleasureable yanks at my nipples and the tips harden as I groan again. With tiny, erotic movements he pinches, pulls, and kneads them, while I nearly yell. I arch my back, displaying my nipples to him, nearly begging for more. I hear a chuckle, and his mouth quickly replaces his fingers, making me moan louder than ever before.

As he sucks on one nipple, he has one hand on my back, and the other one kneading my other breast. I give a little yelp, pleasure coursing through my blood, making up every cell of my body, wetting my panties, and making me moan as I feel something dark, sweet, and so heavenly in my lower stomach.

His tongue sloshes around my other nipple, poking and prodding it, as it perks up more and more. I feel him kiss it and suck it, pleasuring me in every way possibe as he continues teasing me.

I try to memorize the way he looks now. Sweat plastering hair to his forehead, a devious smile, and dilated pupils etched across his face. So sexy. "I love you," I say.

He smiles back. "You too,"


End file.
